Masked by Shadow
by Golden Mist Fox
Summary: Sango, a mysterious priestess that has a strange and malice aura, joined the inu group. Kagome noticed this and try to uncover Sango's dark secret! What would possibly happen when Kyuubi join the story? Not Kyuu/Sango!
1. Prologue: Meeting with strange priestess

Hello readers! Welcome to my first fanfic! Please enjoy yourself….

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha's characters( sobbing in the corner ).

Anyway let's get on with the story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome sighed, they had been walking nearly 2 weeks and still, they haven't found any sign of Naraku or even a jewel shard! She was obviously realized that she wasn't the only one that had the thought because the aura that radiated from her friends weren't the pleased one, but rage. Inuyasha was walking with the sound of earth creaking beneath him and a steaming face. He really looks like he was going to explode in the next few seconds! Miroku, the wandering monk was struggling to keep his pace normal and steady. Oh right, he succeed, true, but he didn't realize that his staff was digging into the soil, 2 foot depths with every step he took. Shippo didn't look better either. The fact was he was the worst from all of them. He was biting his poor tail so hard to prevent him from burning anything with his foxfire to keep his boredom aside. He got a very annoyed eyes and a steaming head, you even could fried an egg on his head! But that was only going to work if he didn't bite your head off when you are doing the process!

Kagome's thoughts were cut as soon as a boar demon emerged from the forest. It had a glowing red eyes and two large fangs from its bottom jaw. It was a massive boar with glinting claws and it was a thirty foot tall. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, she had never seen demon that was that big other than Sesshoumaru. Before she could even snapped out of her dazzling, two blurs passed her and headed straight for the boar.

She blinked several times. The first blur was purple and the other one was red. She tried to register the information and her eyes widdened(if her eyes could widdened even more that they had been), recognized that the blurs were none other than her teammates. She didn't know that Miroku could run that fast when he was wearing his super thick monk robs.

Inuyasha charged the demon with his claws not bothering to use his gigantic sword, Tetsusaiga. The boar simply slashed his own claws. The attack met each other and vanished into thin air. Inuyasha's eyes widdened and mentally thought,' _How the hell could it match my claws strenght?_!' while muttering all the curses in the world under his breath. Miroku not thinking twice, opened his air void and sucked everything in its path, well everything except the gigantic boar that digging its claws into the earth and a red thing that none other than Inuyasha.

He suddenly got the briliant idea to draw his sword and used it to prevent himself from got sucked by the monk's air void. Miroku realized that the boar was not going to enter his air void quickly sealed it and drawing a few sutras leaving a very pissed off Inuyasha behind." **What the hell are you thinking you stupid, bitch MONK!!!!!!!!!!!**" ,Inuyasha yelled on top of his lungs. Miroku not bothering to respond Inuyasha's rants swiftly threw the sutras to the boar's legs. The boar roared in pain from the sutras that immobilized one of its front leg.

It fell down to the earth with a large thud. Inuyasha quickly slashed a downward slash with his sword towards his opponent's head. It howled in pain and pure rage. Inuyasha smirked a victory smirk and glanced towards his steaming monk friend and delivered a stare that clearly said '_I'm better that you stupid monk_'. Miroku glared anggrily and delivered the answer with a death glare that would freeze hell several times over and rival one of Sesshoumaru's best death glare.

Inuyasha gulped his now dry throat, and mentally noted not to piss the monk or you are really going to lose your ass. The boar demon had realized that the half demon had his guard down, and charged at him with his claws ready to slice him off. Inuyasha finally snapped his own thought sensing a large amount of energy from his right side, and at the last minute managed to put his sword to at least lowered the energy that will going to hit him.

But the force was too big, it broke severals of Inuyasha's ribs. Inuyasha screamed in pain as both no three of his teammates( I completely forgot about Shippo) yelled, : "**INUYASHA!!!**"

Inuyasha was slamming against two trees before finally came into stopped, he was knocked unconcious. Kagome was the first that came to him and yelled,:" Inuyasha, are you okay? Please answer me!". But no voice was heard only a grunt of pain from the unconcious dog demon.

Kagome finnaly realizing that he was not going to answer her , stood up and aiming an arrow that magically coming out of nowhere along with the bow to the massive demon,: " Die Demon!!!!!" Kagome yelled with pure hatred laced into her voice. Kagome than shot the arrow that radiating purification power ready to purified the demon into no more than ash.

But the boar demon, even with his massive body didn't mean he was slow. He jumped aside barely avoiding the arrow and quickly rushed to Kagome.

Kagome was too stunned to even moved a leg. Miroku saw that even she moved now, she wasn't going to make it. So Miroku did the only thing that was going through his mind**,:" KAGOME-SAMA!!!!", **he yelled while throwing himself in front of her.

The boar demon roared and swung his giant claws to Miroku since he was in range of attack. Miroku tried to block the attack by using two of his hands but failing miserably and just like Inuyasha, he crashed a block of trees and knocked unconcious.

Kagome was now vulnerable, because of her shock her bow and the last of her arrow slipped out of her hands and landed several foot in front of her. The demon was coming closer to her and in the process breaking both the bow and the arrow. It stared hungrily at her, wanted to eat her in one gulp along with the pieces of Shikon no Tama that she had.

Kagome stared at the giant beast in front of her in fear, she was silently praying to every god that she knew to let her escape from this moment.

But just about the boar demon striked at Kagome with its glinting teeth, Kagome heard a whooshing sound behind the beast and moment later a thing struck his head. It roared in pain and quickly turning into ash. It appeared the thing was an arrow.

Kagome looked at her savior with thankful eyes. The savior appeared to be a priestess because she wore the ancient priestess robe. The only different was her red pants had several golden streaks that went up to her white shirt. She had a long black hair that tied up to a high pony tail with gold ribbon instead of the usual priestess's hair style. She had a pink eye shadow that adorned both of her lids. On her shoulder rested a two tailed cute cat that appeared to be a demon. The unusual priestess was holding a bow that had kind of sharp spears along it. The only part of the bow that wasn't cover with spears was the place where she would grasp when she was aiming a hit with her arrow. The spears both had a golden dragon that adorned the part where the spears started.

Kagome was fascinated by the unusual priestess that had saved her. But her gaze turned into one of surprise that her savior, the one that had save her from being eaten by a hungry demon, began notching an arrow to her bow and pointing it straight to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, whad'ya think??

Please review so I would know whether I should continue with the story or not?

Believe me it will going to be a wonderful story!


	2. Chapter 2: Explanation

Here's another chap

Hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha's characters

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome stared at the priestess with a look of pure shock. Why would the hell her savior want to kill her after she had saved her?!?

The priestess stared at Kagome with her golden honey eyes, her gaze was so cold, sent Kagome a shiver down her spine. Moments later, she finnaly spoke,: "Die…". Kagome gasped as the priestess let loose her grip on the bow's string. The arrow went closer at incredible speed as the purification power started to leak out the arrow.

Kagome was so shock, she closed her eyes waiting for the impact. But she felt the arrow merely passing her, a few centimetres near her face. A loud painful roar was heard behind her and a loud thud accompany it. Kagome opened her eyes hesitantly and with trembling body turned her body around to face the destroyed form of the boar demon.

But then she let out another surprised gasp as she watched the demon body started to regenerate before her eyes.

Kagome heard her savior yelled,:" Quick miko! Take the shikon's shard within the demon's forehead!". Kagome stared at the demon with questioning gaze. How come she couldn't sense a jewel shard inside the demon while she could?

But still, she couldn't sense any jewel shard from the demon. Kagome tried to focus her priestess' power into her eyes. Finnaly she could see a bare twinkle of light from the boar's forehead. Without wasting another time she lunged at the demon and forcely remove the jewel shard.

The boar roared again and finnaly turning into ash. Kagome sighed in relief, she turned around and began running to the priestess that had saved her to say her thanks.

The priestess simply said,:" Give me the jewel's shards", she stated in deathly voice. Kagome stopped in mid track and said,: "What?" in mild disbelieve laced into her voice.

" Hand over the jewel's shards to me priestess. I know you have possessed a quite number of them", she said in calm tone yet deadly and threatening.

Kagome stiffened hearing the tone that the priestess had used. She clutched the pieces of jewel around her neck firmly. Kagome finally getting over her shock decided to talk with this woman. But, before she could even move her mouth, something shot forward in front of her.

"Sta..Stay out fro..from KAGOME!!!" stutter Shippo, tried to defending the young priestess that he considered as his mother.

Kagome looked surprised, but the slightly younger priestess just turning her cold gaze to Shippo with a raised eyebrow.

Shippo, sensing the danger was now directed to him, squeaked and quickly hiding behind Kagome with his head poke from Kagome's side and trembling body.

Kagome gathered her courage and finally spoke,: " Why should I? You are a priestess, same likeme and I don't think it will be some kind of threat if I keep the jewel." Kagome said with a slight scared tone but managed to hide it pretty well.

The priestess still remain impassive replied monotonely,: " True, but the half demon and the fox demon will. I couldn't risk the jewel shards remain in the wrong hands. Now give me the jewel."

"But Inuyasha and Shippo won't do something like that! Even though they are demons, they have kind hearts!", Kagome said firmly finnaly getting the courage to speak."This thing that made us met each other, this thing that made us joined together, this thing that build us hope to stand over nearly everything! I won't hand it over to you no matter happen!" Kagome shouted while clutching the Shikon's jewel around her neck tighter. How dare she, an unknown priestess that know nothing of them said that her demon friends were not trustworthy and evil just like the rest of their kind!

The priestess saw that she will not going to win the conversation sighed and said,:" Well then, since you are so sure that those demons are trustworthy, I let you to have the Shikon's shards remain with you and your group. And since you are a priestess, I believe your words. We need to go to the village to tend your friends' wound." She said with softer tone.

Kagome was now wondering, is this woman bipolar or something? Seconds ago she was acting and talking to her like she was the most dangerous creature that had walked on earth. And now, she talked to her like sisters.

Kagome mentally shrugged off those thoughts and nod curtly.

"Is there any village around?" asked Kagome eyeing the priestess before her questioningly.

The asked person nodded,:" Yes there is, it's my village just behind this forest" she answered pointing to the forest ahead of them.

Kagome thought,_'Now we'll be really in trouble. Cross the forest where a massive demon just had appeared. Very smart idea indeed."_."Then let's go", Kagome said while walking to the forest to pick her unconcious comrades. Than a thought struck her. " How are we gonna bring them to the village through all the ways to the forest?!? They are heavy as hell you know!" Kagome yelled pointing an accusing finger to the priestess.

The priestess mentally thought_,:" This is the most hyperactive miko I have seen…"_, and said,:" Those are not really a problem as long as I have Kirara here", said the miko while pointing to the small kitten on her right shoulder. The cat mewed happily and brushed her head to her master's neck. "Hai hai Kirara" was the reply from the master.

Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor and said,:" Um no mean any confrontation, but what a little cat can do to help us?".

The priestess chuckled lightly and said,:" Come on Kirara, show what's the little cat can do."

Kirara mewed in agreement and jumped off her master's shoulder. To Kagome's surprise, fire began to engulf the kitty's form, forming a larger fire. When the fire died down, it revealed a giant cat demon with long sharp canines. Instead of the normal white that the kitten's have, her fur was now white with orange tear marks in both side of her body. Her red eyes glinting dangerously as well as the fangs and the sharp claws. She was very beautiful with twin elegant tails swishing behind her. Both tails had black twin black straight lines adorning the tips while on her forehead resting a black diamond mark.

Kagome stared at the beautiful creature in awe. It's owner smiled and said,:" Meet my cat demon companion, Kirara." Kirara mewed happily but instead the usual cute purr, it came out more like a growl.

" Now shall we head to the village? Help me lift the bodies of your friends on Kirara."said the priestess while heading to the girl's unconcious companions.

Kagome nodded dumbly,:" Um, come on Shippo we got to hurry." Shippo nodded dumbly too, trying to absorb all unbelivable events to his mind. Kagome picked up Shippo who didn't move an inch from his position and started walking towards her new friend.

Unknown to them a single purple and yellow wasp(I didn't know how to call it) with red eyes starting to fly back to where it's been come from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So do you like it? Please tell me what you think! I really appreciate any comment that will improve my story.

Please review! I am really sad that I only got 1 review at all.

Review please, it's not that hard to click on that nice button and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3: Name of the little man

Here I am  
Enjoy! -_-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Recap:**

" _Now shall we head to the village? Help me lift the bodies of your friends on Kirara."__said the priestess while heading to the girl's unconscious companions._

_Kagome nodded dumbly,:" Um, come on Shippo we got to hurry." Shippo nodded dumbly too, trying to absorb all unbelievable events to his mind. Kagome picked up Shippo who didn't move an inch from his position and started walking towards her new friend._

_Unknown to them a single purple and yellow wasp(I didn't know how to call it) with red eyes starting to fly back to where it's been come from._

**End cap:**

Kagome and Shippo stared at the back of the miko's head in awe. She had just purified a demon that stroke them without even looking at it!

The miko put down her bow and placing it securely on her back. She sensed two pair of eyes staring at her intently from behind. Slowly turned her head, she give them a look with her honey-golden eyes that clearly said, _'What?'._

Both Kagome and Shippo gulped and found it's more interesting to admire their large toes(For Kagome it's more likely shoes and Shippo, well paws). They both abruptly stopped realizing that the miko had stopped and seems to be looking around the scene in front of her.

"We're here", muttered the rarely spoken girl, continuoing her trip.

Kagome and Shippo both looked up from their toes and openly gawking at the sight in front of them. The village was huge, it was at least three times bigger than Kaede's village. Numerous ricefield stretched from one side to the other.

They are still gawking until the priestess looked behind from her shoulder,: "Are you guys coming or not?", she said impatiently.

Both the young miko and the fox snapped from their trip to La-La Land and shooked their head vigorously. "Co.. coming!", stuttered Kagome and ran towards the fading body of the priestess that had walked down the hill.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whispers ,stares, and pointing of the villagers were directly aimed at the newcomers. Kagome started to look nervous and Shippo, well, much worse than Kagome.

Finally, after they had been walking for like an eternity, they arrived at a medium sized hut.

"Welcome to my house", the priestess said.

The inside was not much. It consists of a single pot in the middle of the room, a futon, a shelf full of scrolls, and dark brown drawers.

The miko started to unroll two extra futon and gestured a hand to Kirara. Kirara walked closer to her and slowly put Inuyasha and Miroku's unconscious bodies on both of the futon.

"Okay both of you can take a walk around the village while I will heal both of them", she said or demanded.

Shippo was about to yell at the miko but Kagome swiftly put her hand on Shippo's mouth." O Okay, we'll see you later", said Kagome, quickly moved out the hut.

"Kagome, what are you doing? I want to see both of them!", whined Shippo.

"Um, I think it's better for us not to bother while she heal both of them.", said Kagome hesitantly. "Beside, I fear her for some reasons", said the miko quietly, imagining the look of the strange priestess give to her, it was blank and unnerving.

"Why? She seems nice and she help us from that youkai.",asked Shippo quetioningly.

"She doesn't look like a normal priestess. Her aura....", trailed Kagome, _'I sensed something dark in it_',continued Kagome in her mind.

"Aura?", asked Shippo.

"Li lie(no)! I just thought that we could have a refreshing walk after facing a giant demon!", replied Kagome, gave Shippo a nervous smile.

Shippo eyeing Kagome suspiciously but mentally shrugged it off and said,: " O Okay", a bit hesitantly though.

They continued their walk. But the whispers and stares still directly aimed at both of them and it was began to unnerve them.

Shippo was stuttering on Kagome's shoulder. His eyes trailing around, eyeing the villagers nervously. His gaze suddenly riveted to a beautiful young girl thas has some strays of her hair tied in a cute pony tail on one side of her head(guess who?). She wore an orange kimono. Her cheerful brown eyes locked with Shippo's. Shippo blushed and the girl smiled toothy grin and started running to his direction.

"Rin-chan come back here!", yelled a boy that has his hair tied into a high pony tailed. He resembled the priestess that was healing both of their comrades in a rough way.

"Don't worry Kohaku-kun! Rin will greet the little man and the pretty woman!", shouted Rin cheerfully. Shippo's blush got deepen when she approach him.

"Rin wants to know the name of the little man and the pretty woman!", yelled Rin. Shippo's blush got even redder, it made Kagome wondered which one was redder Inuyasha's haori or Shippo's face.

''It's Shi Shippo...", stuttered Shippo.

"I am Kagome. It's nice to meet you Rin-chan", answered Kagome kindly.

"Well Shippo-kun, let's play together with Kohaku-kun!", said Rin stretching her hand for Shippo to take.

"Kagome, can I play with them?", asked Shippo pleadingly, showing her his best puppy eyes.

"You may Shippo, I will continue to explore the village. When you're done playing, just go back to the hut. Ja ne(good bye)!", said Kagome and then she continued her way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the hut,

"_It's been a while since I use my medical ninjutsu, but unfortunately I have to use it now in order to save both of them"_, thought Kirara's owner.

She began to perform different hand gestures and after she done with it, it started to glow bright green. The priestess put her glowing hands on Inuyasha's wound. It began to dissapear slowly with steam rose above it.

Then the glow died down. The girl kneeled in front of Miroku and did the same thing to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it for now and Please RevIEW!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Moon Lake?

I'm back guys!  
Please Enjoy!

**Recap:**

_She began to perform different hand gestures and after she done with it, it started to glow bright green. The priestess put her glowing hands on Inuyasha's wound. It began to dissapear slowly with steam rose above it._

_Then the glow died down. The girl kneeled in front of Miroku and did the same thing to him._

**End Cap:**

Kagome hummed happily as she walked down the street. Lucky for her the villagers didn't whisper or stare at her anymore.

This village had a big number of shops. Surely the village had nicer amount of quality than the Kaede's. Suddenly Kagome stopped as she watched a glittering necklace at one of the shop. It even cause more sparkle on it when the sun rays hit it.

"Are you interested by the necklace, young lady?", asked an old voice.

Kagome looked up in surprised and saw an old woman not younger than Kaede stood in front of her with a kind smile.

"Um, yeah, a little.", said Kagome nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Then please come inside, We'll talk more about the necklace.", said the woman kindly gesturing a hand towards the front door.

"Um thanks?", Kagome said hesitantly or more likely asked, then entered the house. She's been wondering why would an old lady trusted her so much when a nearly entire villagers thought her as a freak alien?

"Bye Kohaku-kun! Bye Rin-chan", yelled Shippo cheerfully, wagging his hand towards his new friends.

"Bye Shippo-kun! See you later", answered Rin.

Then Shippo started walking towards the hut, he hummed a random song while thinking about Rin. His face blushed a little and he continued his walk.

Moment later, he arrived at the front of the hut. He hesitated a little thinking, if there's only the priestess and no Kagome, what would happen? He simply shrugged it off as he entered the hut.

"_Holy shit_", he thought as he saw that the priestess has been busy with the herbs. Next to her, Inuyasha and Miroku both covered with bandages slept peacefully.

"He hello, miko-sama.", stuttered Shippo while thinking_ 'why the hell that he even bothered to enter the hut?'_

"Hello, where's the other girl, Shippo, I assumed that's your name?", she asked, using that unnerving monotone voice.

Shippo started to shifted uncomfortably. Cold sweat began to cover his forehead. _'Now I know why Kagome-chan seems uncomfortable around her. She is scary.'_, thought Shippo.

"Um, Ka Kagome-chan is wandering around the village. She told me to come back here when I have done playing.", told Shippo nervously.

"Sou ka, her name is Kagome. Well Shippo, who have you playing with?", asked the miko, surprisingly with a kind voice.

"It's Kohaku-kun and Rin-chan! They're both very wonderful!", exclaimed Shippo, now a bit relaxed when he heard the priestess actually had a kind voice.

She smiled a little. _'Oh, he had been playing with my little brother. I am glad that Kohaku have another friend. At least I would be able to let him forget the event in that.... horrible night.'_, she thought bitterly.

Then she looked up to see Shippo pointed an accusing finger at her with shaking hand. The miko raised one of her eyebrow confusely.

"You... You **SMILED!**!!", Shippo yelled excitedly.

"Of course I am smilling. What's so wrong about that?", asked her, with eyes full of questions.

"I thought I would never live to see the day you actually smiled!", shouted Shippo stretching his mouth upwards for extra effect.

Now she really confused, what's make him so happy to see her smiling?

Shippo perked his head suddenly remembering something. "Oh yeah I have never asked your name. What's your name?", asked Shippo with a big grin on his face. This woman was actually very kind and not as frightening as Kagome's thought!

"It's....", she answered, but suddenly the door of her hut slammed forcefully.

"Sa Sango-sama!", yelled a man that has his hair tied in a low ponytail.

"What is it, Tsujiro?", asked her calmly.

'_So, her name is Sango.'_, thought Shippo.

"There's a man injured that came here from the village of the Moon Lake!", he said in one breath , at the end of the sentence, he inhaled sharply to take back the oxygen to his lungs

"Where is he?", the woman that was now identified as Sango asked while started walking towards the hut's door.

"He is at the elder's house. Hurry up Sango-sama! He injured pretty badly.", he said panickly leading her to the house.

Shippo decided to stayed in the hut to take a watch at Inuyasha's and Miroku's limp bodies. "Kagome, you better come here quickly, I am getting bored...", muttered Shippo, taking a seat next to Miroku.

"We have arrived Sango-sama. Please take a look at him", said the man, bowing in respect at the village's miko.

"Thank you Tsujiro.", replied Sango, not bothering to look at him. Her eyes were now focused on the man's limp body. Quickly, she knelled on the side of the man.

'_Hm he injured pretty badly. These wounds were probably caused by a youkai that has claws. Judging from the wounds it made, it is a pretty big one."_, thought Sango while inspecting the man's wounds. He grunted in pain when Sango touched one of his wound.

"This wound contained a strong poison. Quick, fetch me all of the herbs you got!", yelled the young miko. The occupants of the room quickly scrambled out of the hut in search of herbs.

When all of the people have left the room, she started applying her medical ninjutsu. A bright green glow started lighting the whole room. Slowly, Sango put her hands on top of the man's worst wound.

'_This is not good. If this man was from the other village and he came alone with all of this wounds, then probably that all of the villagers were hurt badly and couldn't make it here since this is the nearest village from them. But the worst prediction is.... they have all died.'_, her face hardened at this thought.

'_But, I have experienced numerous deaths on my life so this is just a mere little thing to deal with.'_, she thought silently_. 'Well at least his bleeding has stopped.'_, with this thought her hands stopped glowing as she wiped a sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Sango-sama, we have gotten the herbs you need.", said a man carrying a bundle of herbs and started entering the hut, he quickly followed by other men, each of them holding at least a bundle of herbs.

"Good place all of them here.", Sango said, gesturing a hand beside her lap. The men quickly obligied.

Sango swiftly snatched a random herbs and placed them on the man's opened wounds. She had sniffed them in order to choose the right herbs.

The injured man weakly tried to stare at his savior and found a young girl staring at him with cold eyes.

"Plea Please... Help us to... kill that youkai.", the man weakly trying to say.

"Sir you have to rest, you have lots of deep wounds.", Sango said while gently pushed the man's shoulder.

"N No, my village... is under attack... with a demon... it came from the Moon Lake...", at this point the man started coughing out blood.

"Sir you really need to...", The miko said but was cut off by the man.

"Please!!! Help us! That youkai will destroy my home land.", yelled the man weakly and his body slumped on the bed.

"Please...", the man said pleadingly and letting his eyes slowly closed, the darkness soon consumed him.

"Is... is he dead?", asked a man at the corner of the room.

"No, he isn't he just badly injured", replied Sango calmly, started heading towards the door.

"Sango-sama, where are you going?", asked a nervous man, but in the inside he already knew the answer.

"I'm going to eliminate the demon.", she said simply, now her form was completely out of the hut.

Shippo yawned widely and rubbed his eyes sleepily. The door of the hut suddenly opened, jerking him out of his sleepiness.

"Sa Sango-chan you don't have to scare me to death! I thought there's a youkai attacking!", yelled Shippo.

"Sorry Shippo, but now I have to go.", Sango said snatching her bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Where are you going?", asked Shippo questioningly.

"To eliminate a youkai.", she said simply, "Come on Kirara.". The little cat mewed cutely, jumping on her master's shoulder.

"I got to go. Bye Shippo.", said the miko. Before Shippo could answer she had vanished out of the door.

"Well, I guess it would be a long boring day.", said Shippo lying his head on Miroku's futon.

How do you think?

REVIEW PLEASSSEEEEEE!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: BOOOOOMMMMM!

Hello guys!

I'm back!!!!!!!

X-x

**Recap:**

"_Sorry Shippo, but now I have to go.", Sango said snatching her bow and a quiver full of arrows._

"_Where are you going?", asked Shippo questioningly._

"_To eliminate a youkai.", she said simply, "Come on Kirara.". The little cat mewed cutely, jumping on her master's shoulder._

"_I got to go. Bye Shippo.", said the miko. Before Shippo could answer she had vanished out of the door._

"_Well, I guess it would be a long boring day.", said Shippo lying his head on Miroku's futon._

**End Cap:**

Kagome shifted her foot nervously from her seat. The old woman actually told her to go to the backyard and now was enjoying some tea with her!

"Um, don't you have work to do?", Kagome said,"I mean don't you have to be in the shop?", she corrected.

"No, my dear, my shop hasn't opened yet.".

Kagome had to stifle a gasp. The shop was closed and she didn't realize a close sign on the door?

"Then am I disturbing you?",asked Kagome while silently hoping that the old lady would 'release' her.

"No, not at all young lady, well you said back there you are interested with the necklace.",said the old woman, smiling warmly at her.

Kagome had to refrain herself from shivering_, 'This woman is creepy',_ she thought silently while began writing a mental note in her head not to follow an old woman into her shop.

"Yes, I do?", said Kagome but her tone said different.

"Well then, I'll give you the necklace free for you, since you're Sango's-sama friend. She has helped me through a lot of things.", stated the old woman.

"You'll really give it to me?", asked Kagome, her eyes glinting in excitement. At the old woman's nod her smile increased ten folds. But her forehead began twisted into a frown.

"Wait, who's Sango?", asked Kagome, tilting her head to the side.

"You dont know?", exclaimed the old woman her face showed a clear shock," She is the one that led you to the village.", explained the woman.

"Oh", Kagome said now fully understand_. 'So her name is Sango... Hey wait this could be a good chance to know more about her, and... explaining her demonic aura. It has such malice and powerful killing intent.'_ thought Kagome silently.

"So I assumed that Sango is your village priestess." said Kagome curiously.

"Yes she is, but she is new. Our last priestess died a month ago.", said the old woman, her tone voices her sadness.

"Oh I see, so she has been trained by the last priestess to be a miko?", asked Kagome again.

"Not really, she came to our village 3 months ago and the priestess trained her during that time. I am very surprised that she could master the priestess way of fighting and even surpassed her teacher.", said the old woman, her eyes beaming with what appeared to be pride.

"3 months ago? I thought she is one of the villager. So what's her life before that?", Kagome demanded, she seems to be like an interogater!

"No one knows. She refused to tell us that. But our village priestess said not to worry about that because she didn't detect any hint of evilness or some sort of things like those.", said her again.

_'Then the last miko had a dull sense of power. Even I could detect it, even it is very very faint.',_ Kagome thought.

"Have she shown any kind of... hate towards the village.", Kagome asked. Her eyes shown seriousness.

"Hate? No nothing like that. She is very kind to us. Sango-sama has protected us from all of the youkai that attacked us. Maybe her eyes seems cold and distant but she still is very kind.", said the old woman, her eyes showed clear amusement.

"Tell me, what it is that make you doubted her so much?", asked the old woman. Her piercing gaze told Kagome not to ask anything again.

"No... Nothing! I just curious about her, that's all.", exclaimed Kagome panickly_. 'That's my cue to leave, at least I know a little about her.'_, thought Kagome.

Before Kagome could say anything, a large shocking **"BOOOOOMMMMMM!!!''** cut her in mid breath.

"What is that?", said Kagome rising to her feet along with the old woman.

X-x

Shippo snored loudly in Miroku's fuuton. A large snot bubble on his left nostril as he slept peacefully.

That is until a large **"BOOOOOMMMMM!!!"** shocking him to death. He jumped ten feet on air while exclaiming, "What's going on!!!!".

Inuyasha and Miroku grunted loudly. They opened their eyes wearily while struggling to sit.

"Somebody please turn off the sun", groaned Miroku.

"What the hell is happening, my head feels like shit.", muttered Inuyasha.

X-x

Kirara soared into the sky. Both her paws and her twin tails engulfed with fire.

"Kirara, what kind of youkai do you think that would attack a human village?", asked Sango, her eyes fixed to the land below.

Kirara mewed in response. Her master nodded her head slightly, "Yes I also do think that it is a lower demon since higher demon rarely involved with humans. But a lesser demon won't have such as powerful youki, I can sense it from here.", Sango said to her youkai companion.

The large cat started sniffing around and then mewed in agreement when she indeed sensed the strong youki here.

"Okay then Kirara let's head to the village first.", said Sango petting Kirara's head.

Kirara purred in delight and then changed her course.

X-x

"There it is!",shouted Sango, pointing to a broken village.

As response, Kirara immediately went down and landed gracefully on the ground.

Sango leapt down from Kirara's back and observed the sight of the massacre. There are heaps of ruin everywhere. Blood splattered all over the huts, or what 'was' left behind it. Bodies of the villagers sprawled everywhere. Each of them have tear marks on all over their bodies.

"Kirara, is there any survivor?", asked the miko, riveted her gaze to the said cat.

Kirara sniffed the air and mewed loudly. She immediately ran towards a certain place behind a hut.

Sango ran after Kirara without any difficulty despite having her puffy priestess hakama(Japanese style pants).

_'There!'_, Sango thought, a man was badly hurt and now gasping for breath. His chest was injured and maybe has punctured his left lung.

"Are you okay?", the miko asked kneeling beside the man. The man opened his eyes with a lot of difficulty and said pleadingly,

"Plea.. please help us. Don't worry about m.. me. If that mon.. monster doesn't get destroy, there will be another people that will d...ie.", said the man weakly. He exhaled his last breath and let darkness consumed him forever.

Sango looked at the man with cold eyes and started climbing on Kirara's back.

"Come on Kirara, we have a youkai to eliminate.", said the miko monotonely.

Kirara nodded and with a single leap, she soared into the sky.

X-x

_'What a powerful youki'_, Sango thought inspecting the thick miasma that surrounded her and Kirara.

Kirara growled and heading straight to the ground.

"Sou ka, we are here already.", murmured the miko.

Kirara landed on the ground lightly and began riveted her gaze to the lake in front. She growled loudly as Sango left her perch on her back.

"Hm indeed a strong youkai.", Sango trailed off," It will emerge in any minute".

Just as she finished her sentence, a massive turtle with fierce glowing red eyes emerged from the lake.

**"Another prey that give its life to the beast."**, the turtle stated loudly with that sickening hoarse voice.

"This will be your grave, youkai.", Sango said, her cold honey-golden eyes stared emotionless to the massive beast.

With a quick movement that none human could muster, she notched an arrow in her bow and let it loose. The bright purification power engulfed the arrow as soon as it soared to the air.

It embedded itself deeply in the turtle's throat. It roared in pain as the arrow began turned his body's to ash.

"What a weak youkai.", Sango voiced coldly and turned her back to the beast, she began walking towards Kirara.

The youkai struggled between life and death as it spoke with what remaining of its strenght**," Ha human, you maybe can beat me to death. But master Naraku already started his plan. Let's see how good can your village stand against him."**, it said as the purification power turned the last bits of its head to ash. His laughter echoed all over the place.

"Naraku.", Sango hissed, spatting the name like it was poisonous.

Just as she leapt on Kirara's back a large **"BOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!"** emitted from the direction of her village.

"Kirara! Quick to the village!", Sango ordered.

Kirara nodded her head and quickly soared to the sky.

X-x

I decided to end it here, and review please!!!


	6. Chapter 6 : Tragedy and Sorrow

Hello I'm back

Well Here's the new chap

X-x

**Recap :**

_"Naraku.", Sango hissed, spatting the name like it was poisonous._

_Just as she leapt on Kirara's back a large __**"BOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!"**__ emitted from the direction of her village._

_"Kirara! Quick to the village!", Sango ordered._

_Kirara nodded her head and quickly soared to the sky._

X-x

**End Cap :**

Cold sweat running down her neck as she begged desperately, "Kohaku, please be save." Kirara growled reassuringly to calm down her master. She also worried about Kohaku, but she must be strong for both of them.

X-x

Kagome burst out of the door with a small pants. But her breath caught in her throat as soon as she took all of her surrounding. Flames dancing madly all over the huts. Numerous demons feeding on the innocent villagers. Screams of horror echoed in the bloody field. But what surprised her more was a lone figure clad in a white baboon pelt. He smirked mockingly at her with his red eyes glinting in wickedness.

"Naraku...", Kagome hissed hatefully.

X-x

Inuyasha and Miroku with Shippo perched on the monk shoulder quickly got out from the hut (with a lot of difficulties). Their eyes bulged out as they saw the whole village covered in flame and demons attacked the villagers with blood-thirsty red eyes.

"Now what THE HELL REALLY HAPPENING!!!!", screamed Inuyasha as he had a fitting cough as soon as he finished with his sentence.

"Where are we really? And where is Kagome?", asked Miroku finally noticed that Kagome wasn't with them.

"She is taking a walk around the village, we must find her before something bad happen to her!", shouted a worry Shippo. His eyes began to water at the thought of Kagome being in danger.

"Alright, Let's find her!", yelled Inuyasha, started to sniff around for her scent. His nose finally caught her scent and with no blood either. But his eyes widening in fear and anger as he caught the scent of the Spider Hanyou near the young miko.

"Naraku...", he growled and started pacing to the direction of her scent.

X-x

Sango sighed in relief as the village's view came to her sight. But what dreaded her to death was the flames that dancing around the village madly. The bloody red colour illuminating the night sky like a star.

"Kirara, hurry!", she ordered firmly to the neko-youkai. Kirara growled in a 'yes' and accelerating her speed. They landed roughly inside of the village. Sango gasped in horror. Piles of dead villagers bodies lied on the bloody ground. As far as she could see there was no single villager alive.

Then a hoarse scream reached her ears. Her mind only registered one thing, _'Kohaku!'_, she thought before quickly rushing to the source of the voice with Kirara following obediently.

Her feet leading her to a clearing where the certain little brother she was intently search, held tightly around the throat by a hanyou she recognized all around.

"Naraku...", she spat the name, glaring with all of her might towards the hanyou.

Naraku chuckled darkly at the young miko," Kukukuku, finally the little miko arrived. Now let's see what's your reaction if I break his neck.", Naraku said as he tightened his grip on the boy's neck making him screamed in agony.

Sango tensed at the sight. She wanted desperately to rip Naraku from head to toe to thousand of pieces, but she knew Naraku wouldn't let her do such thing before he break his little brother's neck.

"Hm this ningen has no Shikon shards at all. Useless for me. Might say goodbye as well to your brother.", Naraku stated as he entirely broke the boy's neck. With a sickening crack Kohaku's head went limp to the side.

Sango's world was fallen in agony as Naraku threw the dead corpse near the priestess' feet. Sango reached a shaky hand to touch the boy's cold face. "Ko.. Kohaku?", she said hoping that his little brother would answer her somehow. But the boy's body remained stiff that dreaded Sango even more.

Naraku's lips curving into a wicked grin at the sight. Oh how he love to break the ningen's heart. Afterall the human weakness was mainly on their emotions. When they got mad when they lost their precious people, they would attack madly without any strategy or thoughts. It would just be the same case with the miko. He will kill the miko easily and take the shards of thr Shikon jewel around her neck. Or, he can torture her for months until she begged him to kill her instead. His grin widened at the thought. He would prefer the lattest just for his entertainment.

But his wicked grin faltered when the miko stood impassively. Her cold deep honey-golden eyes glared at him, boring into his soul. Her miko power was radiating out of her body. It kept increasing until Naraku could sense that his skin will be pelled off from his muscle in any minute.

'_Hm interesting'_, Naraku thought as he tried to keep his posture steady. "Hm miko, I will let you go just for now. After all, you will come to me to have your revenge for that pity brother of yours.", Naraku smirked and he quickly rouse to the sky, his pink barrier formed a perfect circle as he rouse higher and higher until he vanished in a cloud of miasma. The remaining of his demon army followed him instantly.

At this point Sango broke down crying, hugging her dear brother corpse tightly. Kagome went to the miko to comfort her, with a lot of difficulties because she has a deep gash mark on her thigh. Miroku was also chanting prayers for the soul of the villagers that have left to the after life. Inuyasha kept his face stubborn, but one with good eyes could see that he had a hint of sadness in those golden eyes. Shippo was sniffling as he gazed downwards, he had lost his friend in the same day he met with him.

When Sango has stopped crying, Kagome and the others has left her to build graves for the villagers. Sango still remain in her spot staring at her now dead brother. She reached both of her hands to his neck and pulled out a necklace of the yin and yang symbol. The necklace has only the half white one with black spot. Slowly, Sango pulled out the necklace from the boy's neck.

She reached into her own neck to reveal the other half of the yin and yang symbol of half black with white spot in it. She combined both necklace with a small click. The necklace was now a complete circle, it was shining brightly in the dim moonlight. She stared at the necklace, her eyes were dull as she put back the necklace in the proper place of her neck.

'_I promise Kohaku, I will avenge you, I'll kill Naraku with my hands. That's a promise that meant not to be broken.'_

X-x

I leave you here people, Please tell me what do you think.

REVIEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: New companion?

X-x

**Recap :**

_She reached into her own neck to reveal the other half of the yin and yang symbol of half black with white spot in it. She combined both necklace with a small click. The necklace was now a complete circle, it was shining brightly in the dim moonlight. She stared at the necklace, her eyes were dull as she put back the necklace in the proper place of her neck._

'_I promise Kohaku, I will avenge you, I'll kill Naraku with my hands. That's a promise that meant not to be broken.'_

**End Cap:**

Kagome yawned loudly as she walked out one of the uninjured hut. Her eyes traveled around her surrounding as she recalled the event of the bloody night.

**Flashback :**

_Inuyasha grunted as he pulled one of the dead villager and put him inside one of the grave. He began covering back the grave with dirt._

_"Oh, how long do we suppose to do this annoying thing?", asked Inuyasha as he wiped a roll of sweat on his forehead.._

_"Until all of the villagers have a proper funeral.", answered Kagome and Miroku were digging the ground deep enough for the grave of the fallen growled and slapped a hand on his forehead. He returned to his duty with a grumble._

_Miroku frowned, deep in thought as he spoke out: "Inuyasha, Kagome, there's something that keep bugging me until now.",he said in a tone of seriousness._

_"What is it?", Inuyasha replied rudely while glaring at the monk._

_"When Naraku killed that miko's little brother I assumed, did you sense her enormous miko power?", asked Miroku._

_"Of course I sensed it! I nearly got purified by that damn power!", yelled Inuyasha._

_Kagome frowned in thought, and she spoke slowly, "Hey guys, when you're around her do you sense something like demonic?", she asked eyeing both Inuyasha and Miroku."What do you mean Kagome-sama? Of course I can sense it because she always near that cat demon.", answered Miroku."No no baka, I didn't mean her cat but her aura, it is rather demonic", Kagome said. She waited the response of her group but the answer was not as she expected, a train of was rolling in the ground, clutching his stomach in desperate attempt to hold his laugh._

_Kagome glared at Inuyasha and spoke rudely, "What's so funny?".Inuyasha managed to answer between his laughter, " Haha Kagome are you crazy or something, she is hahaha fucking a priestess! Why would the hell a priestess has a demonic aura? Hahahaha!"_

_Kagome glared with all of her might and said threateningly, "Inuyasha..."_

_Inuyasha stopped his laughter at once and stood with 'panick' sign embedded at his face, "W Wait Kagome!", he shouted with a desperate tone._

_Too late..._

_"Sit!!!", Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs._

_'Crash!', Inuyasha's face dug to the ground. He remained there for a few seconds and then he shouted, " What the hell was that for?", he asked/yelled furiously. Kagome crossed her arms and said, " For annoying me."_

_Miroku spoke next, "But Kagome-sama, I think someone as charming and beautiful as her...."_

_"No no Miroku seriously! Just try to sense it when you meet her!", shouted a rage Kagome._

_"Actually I am thinking about adding her to the group..."_

_Once again Miroku didn't get to finish his sentence as Inuyasha yelled, "What?!? That's mean having another annoying girl with me? I am fucking won't agree with it!", shouted Inuyasha as he rose from his hole. Kagome has a tick mark appearing on her forehead, 'Annoying Girl???', she thought furiously. _

_"Inuyasha, listen. She has the Shikon jewel's shards. That's what I assume from Naraku's statement, am I correct?", asked Miroku glancing to Kagome. "Um yeah she has roughly ten or twenty or more of them", answered Kagome._

_"Exactly! So do you think she will hand over those shards for us? And another thing, she definitely want to revenge Naraku for what he did to her village, and that's what our main goal isn't it?", asked Miroku, looked rather serious in this matter._

_Both the miko and hanyou shut their mouths and nodded at his statement. The monk was right after all...._

_Kagome then opened her mouth, " But still try to sense her aura whenever you meet her", said her."Yeah yeah we will try to sense a demon inside a miko", said Inuyasha with a mock tone while waving a hand towards her._

_Kagome fuming in anger and shouted with all of her might, __**"SITTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!"**_

_Another loud crash echoed in the night._

_"Baka...", muttered Shippo._

**End Flashback:**

The young miko sighed as she took a walk around the village. The sun was beginning to rise so she could see the village clearly. It was definitely a mess. The hut where she stayed last night was the most good-looked from all of the huts as far as she could see.

She sighed again, 'It must be hard for Sango, she lost all of her precious people in one night including his little brother.", Kagome thought. Suddenly her feet step on something with a 'cling' sound. Kagome quickly glanced at her foot. It was a necklace that the old woman planned on giving her. Her lips twisted into a sad smile as she reached a hand towards the necklace. The necklace was covered in dirt but beneath it she could see the glow that reflected by the early sun. She sighed once more as she tied the necklace around her neck.

She continued her walk and she found a woman kneeling in front of the graves. The woman Kagome assume was Sango was wearing a light pink haori(japanese style top) that has darker pink design around the neck and sleeves. She wore a long green skirt that reached to her mid calves with a pink trim at the end of the material .Her hair was tied into a low ponytail with a white ribbon.

"Thank you for making graves for everyone.", Sango said without turning her head. "Um, there's no need of thanks, beside, it's kinda our job.", said Kagome calmly. But inside she mentally questioning herself, _'Why Kagome, why don't you sense the demonic and evil aura around her anymore??? Her aura was a normal pure and calm like any other priestess!'_. Kagome frowned her forehead, her aura was the same as a human now, why did she sense it was a little demonic and evil the first time she met with Sango? Did she sense the demonic aura from her cat since the said cat was nowhere to be seen? Or did she just imagining it because she feared her the first time they met?

Her train of thought was cut when Sango decided to question her, "Why do you go out at a time like this? Even that half-demon and houshi(monk) haven't up yet." Kagome wrecked her brain searching for a suitable and acceptable answer. After all she couldn't just said _'Oh I couldn't sleep because the hut smelled like shit because of the ash and the futon is as hard as steel'_. She snapped her head as she found the right answer, "Oh, I just wanted to ask you a question you. Would you like to join us? I mean you could destroy Naraku along with us since our main objective is to gather all of the Shikon shards and destroy Naraku.", Kagome asked nervously.

"Hn", that's all she got for her answer as Sango stood and started to walk outside her village. Kagome followed her silently. Sango stopped just as she reached the end part of the hill(her village was located on a hill). She flopped down into a sitting position, her hands wrapped around her knees as she watched the sun slowly rose. Kagome also sat down beside Sango as her face leaned towards Sango and waited for her answer, "Well?", she questioned once more.

"What are your reasons to kill Naraku?", Sango asked as she looked towards Kagome with her honey-golden orbs. Kagome tapped her chin into a thinking position, "Hm, I wanted to destroy Naraku because of what he has done to my friends. And Naraku has a lot of Shikon shards, I cannot let him has them for his evil purpose."

Sango shifted her eyes as she glanced to her feet, "What has he done to Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo anyway?". Kagome was going to answer the question until another voice stopped her in mid breath. "Naraku cursed my family into having an air void which could suck everthing in the right hand and in the end will consume its wielder as well.", spoke Miroku as he continued, "As for Inuyasha....". A loud, brash voice cut him in mid sentence, "Hey! I don't wanna talk about it, so shut your fucking mouth Miroku!", yelled the red clad hanyou, walked towards them and on his shoulder perched Shippo.

"Gomen(sorry) Inuyasha", Miroku said apologetically with a large sweatdrop at the back of his head. Kagome decided to continue her little conversation, "Shippo lost his father by the Thunder Brother and then he started travelling with us.", said Kagome glancing at Shippo with sad eyes.

Miroku coughed to catch everyone attention. When all eyes were directed at him he spoke, "So would you like to join us?", asked him as he looked at the miko at the eyes.

"Wait, that means that you guys have been spying on us?", yelled Kagome.

"Yes we were, in case you got hurt..", said Inuyasha as she glanced towards Sango with cautious eyes"... so will you join us miko? I think it's not a disadvantage for you since we know more about Naraku that you do."

Sango riveted her gaze directly into his eyes and spoke in the usual monotone voice, "Perhaps". The group was a bit confused at her answer _'Is it addressed for the first or the second question?'_, they thought silently.

Sango continued her sentence, "So your main objectives are to collect all of the Shikon shards and to kill Naraku, right? Since there are no difference in your goal and mine, okay I'll join you."

Kagome jumped high in the air and both she and Shippo yelled, "Yatta!!!". Inuyasha grumbled quietly, "What makes you so happy anyway?".

But suddenly in a flash Miroku was kneeling in front of Sango. He spoke in a calm and serious eyes, "I understand your feeling. I'm glad that you could join us.". Sango spoke with an unreadble expression on her face, "Arigatou houshi-sama. But..." Sango said as she pinched the houshi's right hand, "Watch where your hands going...", she said with a glare. "Aah I do not expect that", Miroku said in a dissapointed tone.

"Geez he's still a pervert", Kagome said while crossing her hands in front of her chest. Shippo nodded his head in agreement, "He's always like that.".

Inuyasha barked out his command, "Okay, what we're waiting for? Let's get going!".

"Wait...", Sango spoke while standing on her feet. "What!?", Inuyasha yelled. Sango however kept the calm posture she has, "I need to go get something". "Then go get it.", Inuyasha said with a calmer voice.

Sango nodded and started pacing back to her village.

X-x

Several moments later, she walked out of her village to meet her companions. She has a white leather bag with golden designs on it. It slung over her left shoulder. Her bow and a quiver full of arrows along with a black sheathed sword were placed securely on her back. The sword has wild white fire design on the sheath, its hilt colour was white and made completely from demon's bone with a golden cloth wrapped around it. She still wore her plain outfit consist of pink haori and green skirt. On her shoulder perched Kirara. She was mewing at her in concern. "I'm allright now Kirara. Don't worry.", said Sango in a calm voice. Kirara's face immediatelly changed from concern to a glad one. She was actually still sad because of the dead of her master's brother but she must be strong for her master's goodness sake.

X-x

Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard the sound of footsteps. He lazily turned his head towards his new companion. He stood up and yelled, "Oy, we're leaving now. Move your lazy asses!", barked the hanyou.

Kagome's forehead had a tickmark on it, "Inuyasha..... SITTTTTTTT!!!!!!", she yelled.

The poor hanyou had his head in the ground again.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to be so rude ya know!", Kagome huffed sticking her nose to the sky.

Sango stared at the scene in front of her with a mild curiosity, _'So she has a subduing spell on him, eh?'_, she thought. Kagome then started dragging Sango, "Come on, let's go!", she shouted loudly. Miroku and Shippo just shook their heads and following both miko.

Inuyasha's body twitched, "Hey, don't leave me! Come back here!", he yelled waving a fist towards the fading bodies of his companions.

X-x

Why is Sango has a demonic aura? Why is it suddenly gone? Why am I questionning myself?

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8: First Journey

Well here's the new chap...

X-x

**Recap:**

_The poor hanyou had his head in the ground again._

"_Inuyasha, you don't have to be so rude ya know!", Kagome huffed sticking her nose to the sky._

_Sango stared at the scene in front of her with a mild curiosity, 'So she has a subduing spell on him, eh?', she thought. Kagome then started dragging Sango, "Come on, let's go!", she shouted loudly. Miroku and Shippo just shook their heads and following both miko._

_Inuyasha's body twitched, "Hey, don't leave me! Come back here!", he yelled waving a fist towards the fading bodies of his companions._

**End Cap :**

"Ah, the sacrifice's palanquin is passing by", said a villager while working on his destroyed village.

"Well, it's because the flood was pretty bad.", another said while glancing at the palanquin with pity clear in his eyes.

"This time, whose child it is?", asked a man to his friend. "The arrow of the sacrifice strucked the head villager's house. Unfortunately, almost all of a ten-year old kid of our village being sacrifice for Suijin-sama(Water God)."

The group of six now consist of a hanyou, two miko, a houshi, and two youkai stopped on the road beside the torn village. Miroku spoke in a tone of seriousness, "Did you hear that? They are sacrificing the villager's kid to this Water God."

"Heh, probably this Suijin-sama is another youkai that boost his power with a Shikon shard", huffed Inuyasha.

"Nanushi-sama this is pitiful.", said one of the man that carried the palanquin.

Nanushi just closed his eyes and spoke in an uncaring tone, "What are you talking about? We did this for this village's sake. Of course, I have to sacrifice my own son.". "Hey, where is this Suijin-sama of yours live? It probably just a youkai that uses Shikon no Tama power.", asked a brash voice shocking the head villager forced him to open his eyes. Inuyasha glared at his perch on one of the palanquin's leg, crossing his arm in front of his chest.

"Yo.. Youkai!", squaked some men while trying to hide behind Nanushi. Miroku decided to step in,"Don't worry this guy is just my subordinate.". "Su Subordinate?", asked Inuyasha having a tick mark on his forehead. The monk whispered harshly, "Quiet Inuyasha! You're just ruining the whole thing!". Then Miroku turned his body towards the head villager in a monk way, "We have heard your conversation and decided to help you defeat the Suijin-sama. After all, we are travellers who make living by helping others. Well, how was it sounds?". One of the few men exclaimed with hope seeped into his voice, "Really?". Nanushi then cut in rudely, "No! We couldn't just believe these strangers. If Suijin-sama gets angry and destroy this village I wouldn't have a face to face the poor children that have been sacrificed!", he said with tears flowing out his eyes. "Come on we have to be ready before the sun set!", barked the head villager continuoing his travel followed by his reluctant men.

Before they walked away Kagome caught a sight of a masked child's head poking out of the palanquin _'Eh is that the child that is going to be sacrifice?'._

Sango decided to speak her thoughts, "That head villager seems willingly to sacrifice his own son. That's weird. Anyway, will we going after that Suijin?"

"Of course we will going after him! After all, he maybe had a Shikon shard!", replied the so rude Inuyasha.

"Hey you are people that make living by helping others right? Then help me to defeat Suijin-sama! Follow me!", whispered a harsh voice from a bush next to the road. The figure was covering himself by straws and he appearred to be a boy, judging from his height. The figure ran to a nearby forest while carrying a big bundle. The group shrugged and decided to follow him.

When they arrived at the forest the figure threw away his straws to reveal a boy, maybe not older than ten. He was dirty and dressed the same like a civilian boy. "Here! Take this!", he shouted while throwing away the content of his bundle and it was full of precious thing judging from the colour and sparkle it emitted.

Miroku kneeled down and took a golden box in his hands, "Oh this must be expensive.". Sango followed his example and took a piece of cloth, "And this cloth is very nice.". "Good!", the boy clasped his hands satisfiedly, "Now the deal has been made, now we have to go to the Suijin-sama before the sunset. Come on!". Inuyasha stared at the boy blankly before he bong him on the head. "Hey what was that for!", came the reply of the enraged boy before Inuyasha bong him again continuously. Kagome then yelled, "Inuyasha! He's just a boy!". "Well someone has to teach him his position right?", replied the genius hanyou.

X-x

(Timeskip, after many sits from Kagome the group continued their journey, while Sango stayed behind and told the group to continue first because she wanted to dress with her fighting clothes. Miroku however lost in thoughts about _'If she wore her fighting clothes will it reveal more skin to expose?_')

"We have already reached the shore, all we have to do is crossed this lake with a boat before Suijin-sama eat his prey.", said the boy.

However....

"Hey are you sure that the goods are all real?", asked Inuyasha. Miroku spoke in a wise tone,"As long as it could be sell.".

"Hey, do you hear me?!", yelled the boy angrily.

"Who says you're the boss?", asked Inuyasha arrogantly while bong him again on the head.

Kagome chose that moment to interfere, "Inuyasha don't be so rude. After all we got hired by the boy, so of course he'll be the boss." "Ah I am completely agree with Kagome-sama.", said the houshi with that way of his talking sent a shiver to Kagome.

Before Inuyasha could reply again, a bush behind them parted with a glove hand. It revealed the certain miko that wore... a completely different attire from what she was last time. She spoke in a monotone voice, "Of course, we'll work hard, sir", she said referring to the boy.

Sango wore a golden cotton shirt that has white trim on the sleeves. The sleeves stopped three inches above the elbow. On top of it, she wore a white scales(maybe from reptiles) vest that full of pockets. She wore a black sleeveless jacket that zipped a little and it has two golden pockets on each side. On the right shoulder, it has two red comas that face each other. She has black fingerless gloves. On her waist she wore a wide white scales belt that grip her hips perfectly. She straped two little bags on the belt.

For her bottom attire she wore a black loose pants that stretched until a few inches above the ankles. Two twin white scales clothes sewed at the bottom part of the pants and the right one has the same comas as her right shoulder, both of it has golden trims. From her belt poked a wide(but not too wide) golden shawl that stretched a few inches shorter than the end of her pants. On top of it, a white scales cloth stretched, but shorter than the shawl. Another twin short golden cloths poked from both side her waist. She wore two black sandals that reveal her toes.

Her black sheated sword has been straped to her left waist. Both her bow and quiver still at the same position, straped to her back securely. Her white leather bag still the same, but it has an extra strap to her waist to put it more securely. With this attire her yin-yang necklace was expose for the group to see. Her chocolate hair was put up to a high ponytail with a white ribbon and near the tip it has golden and white streak that barely can be seen. Like always, her cat demon, Kirara perched on her left shoulder.

The group stared in awe, even Inuyasha paid some serious attention to the miko.

Miroku looked painful as he thought, _'She expose more skin than before, but this is just too little, Kagome-sama win in this part.'_

Shippo also thought with stars on his eyes, _'She looked even stronger than before!'_

Kagome looked curiously at her new friend and she thought, _'Is it just me or what, was her hair just a plain chocolate? Why now it has a golden hint even just a little? And I think I saw white too..'_

Inuyasha decided to give his comment, "Why do a miko wore this kind of clothes? And why you brought a katana?"

"Being a miko doesn't mean you fight with only bow and arrows, right?", she answered with a smirk. "Beside, I could fight more freely with this kind of attire."

Inuyasha shrugged and turned his body back to their destination, "Whatever...", he said with boredom, "Come on let's get move on!"

X-x

Well, what do you think about Sango's clothes? I even have drawn it by myself! Maybe I'll post later when I'm ready.....

Again REVIEW!!! Come on just give me a few minutes to do it!


	9. Chapter 9: Suijin!

**Recap:**

_Inuyasha decided to give his comment, "Why do a miko wore this kind of clothes? And why you brought a katana?"_

_"Being a miko doesn't mean you fight with only bow and arrows, right?", she answered with a smirk. "Beside, I could fight more freely with this kind of attire."_

_Inuyasha shrugged and turned his body back to their destination, "Whatever...", he said with boredom, "Come on let's get move on!"_

**End Cap:**

The group plus a boy were silently making their way towards the looming castle of Suijin. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and the boy were using a boat to sail to the castle while Sango riding Kirara and Shippo was on top of Kirara's head.

"Sango-chan, can I ask you something?", asked Shippo. He actually felt very proud because the only one in the group that wasn't too wary of her presence was him.

"Sure, what it is Shippo?", she said, her expression still unreadable.

"Ne, Sango-chan, aren't you hot in this clothes?", asked Shippo with wide innocent eyes.

Sango then fixed her gaze to Shippo, "No, Shippo. This scaled vest that I wore was from a dragon.", she said, her eyes dull a little as she examined the the lake, "Dragon's skin adapt to the temperature. When the weather is cold it will warm you up, the same thing happen when the weather is hot."

"So it will cool you up!", exclaimed Shippo, who now was feeling the texture of Sango's vest with awe.

"Ssh, be quiet brat!", whispered the boy harshly.

"Hey you are a brat too!", replied Shippo heatedly.

"Quiet brats! That's mean you two!", shouted Inuyasha angrily.

Kagome eyed Sango curiously and then decided to ask her question, "Sango-chan, aren't a miko supposed to purify a demon to ashes? Then how can you have its skin?"

Now all eyes are on her while the boy looked confuse. Sango sighed experately and said, "I've told you, being a miko doesn't mean you just shoot arrows and purifies demons. I can fight without bow and arrows too". The group thought in wonder about how is her fighting style. Before Kagome could ask about that matter, the boy whispered loudly, "There it is! The gate! Quiet there are guards in front."

Inuyasha jumped and shouted, "There is no need to be quiet!", he shouted while punching the guards and then crushed the gate with one arm.

The head-villager's son stared in awe, "Sugoi, how strong..."

"Let's go!", the half-demon yelled while running inside followed by his companions.

X-x

"Suijin-sama, here's your dinner.", said one of the guard while forcefully pushed the masked-boy so he was bowing.

The said Water God inspected the boy who was trembling uncontrolably. He then caught sight of dirty and full of fresh scars hands. He narrowed his serpent like eyes and said, "You are not Nanushi's son right?"

The masked boy looked startle and lifted his head upwards and answered, "Suijin-sama, please have me as your sacrifice!".

Suijin then lengthen his hand and grip the boy in his throat and brought him near his head. The boy choked and grip his tiny hands at Suijin's in desperate attempt to free himself from Suijin vice-like grip. "If I eat you, where's my honor? I will rip you apart and then pour your corpse and blood along with rain to that pity village."

Right at that moment the door burst open and came Inuyasha and his group and the boy. Inuyasha started punching the guards, Miroku hit them with his staff, while Sango slashed the guards with two wakizashi(short blade) in each hands from her leather bag. After receiving a strike, the guards turned into crabs and fish. "Look, they are just water animals!", shouted Shippo in Kagome's shoulder.

"Suekichi!", shouted the boy to the masked boy. "Ta Taroumaru-sama!", the said Suekichi said to the boy. After finished the last guard Miroku rushed forward beside the boy, "Who is this boy?". "He's the servant child. Right when the arrow struck at our house, my father told me to hide and instead of me, take the servant's child as the sacrifice.", said Taroumaru in one breath. Miroku sweat-dropped and said, "Well, I guess it's what we call as parent's love." Suijin riveted his gaze to Taroumaru as the group inspected his face. Inuyasha pointed a finger directly towards the Water-God's head "Are you really a God? I think you don't pass for God graduation cuz your face is like a revived mummy!!", howled Inuyasha with laughter. "Doesn't he?!? Or doesn't she?!?", barked Inuyasha whiping his head around to face his friends(they wondered how he doesn't break his neck -_-).

All occupants in that room sweatdropped excluded Suijin and Suekichi. Suijin narrowed his eyes in annoyance but paid no heed to the squeaking inu(dog), "You are the real Nanushi's son right? Even though you are dirty.", asked or more likely stated the Water God.

Inuyasha trembling with anger, "Hey! Ignoring when people talk, eh? Let me teach you a lesson!", shouted Inuyasha, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga as the sword immediately turned into a big fang. He rushed forward with his sword above his head, preparing to cut the creature before him in half. But Suijin merely grip something with his hand and stretch it forward. It was a halberd, a thin one. Inuyasha continuoing on his assault thinking no way a thin weapon like that could beat his. But he appeared to be miscalculating, when the sword made contact with it, the said halberd shone brightly and Inuyasha felt his body flying from an unseen force and fell to the ground painfully, his body emmiting blue electric, undoubtly from the sheer force the halberd was given.

Suijin held his halbert higher as blue lightning crackled madly, "This is the godly weapon, Anakoino Hoko. There's no way your demon sword could beat my holy halberd", he stated rather proudly. Inuyasha grunted painfully as he struggled to pushed himself to a sitting position as his comrades were already running to his aid. Inuyasha managed to stand up to glare at Suijin, "Feh, you act like you own the world just because you hold that rusty halberd! It's power is nothing compared to Tetsusaiga!".

Suijin smirked and said menacingly, "You haven't see the real power of this hoko(halberd)." At the moment, he brought the tip of his halberd down and make contact with the ground softly but firmly. Several seconds later, nothing happen, but when Inuyasha opened his mouth the ground shook violently and moments later, water bursted in from the wall directly behind Suijin, making its way quickly to the stunned group. Sango, being the rearest to Suijin, widdened her eyes in surprise and quickly perform several different hand gestures in rapid speed and shouted in her mind, _**'Water style: Water Dome Technique!'**_. Immediately, water around her began to spin madly, around her and Kirara, performing a dome of water that keep Sango and Kirara safe and help them keep their ground.

Unfortunately for her other companions, they quickly being swept away by the water. Even Inuyasha with his inhuman strength, wasn't able to defend against the roaring water. Inuyasha in the underwater saw Kagome holding the three children in her arms protectively while trying to hold her breath. "Kagome!", shouted Inuyasha effortlessly, his voice was easily carried away with the water. Suddenly a head-size rock hit Inuyasha's head hard, made him lost conciousness and fell towards the depths of the lake. Kagome watched in surprise and yelled, "Inuyasha!". But now the hanyou form was completely vanish from her sight and she knew all she could do was to believe in him, for now.

Her wary eyes were now focused again to the front. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw water circling around a huge certain area. _'What is going on? Isn't that the spot where Sango stand moments ago? Did Suijin attack her?'_, thought Kagome, her heart clenched more with dread as she thought of this. The water began to dispersed back to the lake. And Kagome was finally back to the slightly wet floor as she and the childrens cough and gasped for breath. The water dome still spiraling until it slowed down and vanished into thin air. Kagome stared in disbelief at Sango and Kirara in defensive stance from the inside of the dome. She could see that Suijin stared in surprise too and now actually believed that Sango was the one who created the water god's lips went to a cruel smirk, "I see human, you are not as useless as your human friends and hanyou could be."

Sango glared at Suijin with cold golden orbs. She sure want to tear off that mummy face. Suijin take one step closer threateningly. Kagome in pure fear quickly fired a purrifying arrow to Suijin. The Water God merely grap the arrow with his bare hand as he thought a human arrow could do nothing to hurt him. But it turned out that his palm and a little part of his hand being purrified. Suijin hissed in both anger and pain and quickly send an attack from his other arm, from the halberd. Blue electricity shot forward towards the stunned kunoichi. But a wall of earth making its presence revealed and stop the lightning dead on its track. Sango lifted both of her palms from the ground and yelled demandingly, "Kagome, get the children out of here and try to find a safe place!"

Kagome answered in agape tone, "But.. earth... wall, water... halberd...". "Later! Go! I'll try to hold him, you guys go!", shouted Sango as she dashed forward to Suijin.

Kagome quickly scrambled out of the castle with three unconcious children in her arms which she found rather heavy.

X-x

Miroku grunted painfully, he clutched his pounding head with one hand while the other one help him up to a sitting position. He opened his eyes blearily and began to take in his surrounding. He was laying on top of a large rock that make one little island on the lake. He could see the dim light that belongs to Suijin castle far in front of him. Something red floating on the water caught his attention. He inspected it warily thinking it might be one of Suijin's trap. But his eyes widened as he took in the red clad teen face, "Inuyasha!".

Miroku began dragging Inuyasha body to the safe ground. "Inuyasha, wake up!", shouted the houshi in the red clad boy's sensitive ears. Inuyasha jerked upwards and nearly knocked Miroku's chin with his forehead. The hanyou flipped his neck around sharply in surprise. Miroku flinched hearing a small crack sound from the other teen's neck, but Inuyasha seems paid no heed to the pain.

Two fish, both of them wore a long gown indicating that they are female, poked their head out of the lake facing both hanyou and houshi. Miroku inspected them and then asked, "Are you the one who save us?".

Both ladies (^^) nodded, bright red lips opened themselves, "Please help us to defeat that fake Suijin". Now a waterfall of tears fell down from both of their eyes, "He tricked the real Suijin and took anakoino hoko and became Water God himself. He sealed the real Suijin inside of that rock over there.". Miroku glanced at the certain direction they pointed at and indeed saw a large size boulder, "So we have to go there and release Suijin?"

"Yes please. Thank you so much.", the fish said as they sank back to the lake.

"Very well then. You heard that Inuyasha? Let's go.", Miroku turned and began to walk towards the boulder.

"No way! I'm going to save Kagome!", Inuyasha yelled as he prepared to jump but Miroku held him still.

"What the hell you think you're doing!?!?!"

"Relax Inuyasha, you don't have to worry about Kagome. Sango-san is there and I'm sure she's capable enough to hold Suijin. 'WE' need to save Suijin and I cannot destroy a boulder by myself understood??", explained Miroku while dragging a half whimpering Inuyasha.

X-x

Sorry for the long delay, school is as evil as hell!!!!!!!  
Also I fell lazy to write because of the lack of the reviews.  
Please review REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Fight!

**Recap:**

"_Very well then. You heard that Inuyasha? Let's go.", Miroku turned and began to walk towards the boulder._

"_No way! I'm going to save Kagome!", Inuyasha yelled as he prepared to jump but Miroku held him still._

"_What the hell you think you're doing!"_

"_Relax Inuyasha, you don't have to worry about Kagome. Sango-san is there and I'm sure she's capable enough to hold the fake Suijin. 'WE' need to save Suijin and I cannot destroy a boulder by myself understood?", explained Miroku while dragging a half whimpering Inuyasha._

**End cap:**

'_Relax, I'm pretty sure we would be save in here. Though I don't know if Sango....'_, Kagome thought but didn't finish her pondering afraid of what might happen to her new friend. Currently, Kagome and the unconcious children were hiding under the main house.

Suddenly a loud creaking noise was heard and a panting Suijin reeled back from an unknown force. He held his hoko tightly and his eyes were focused to a certain direction. _'What is he doing?'_, Kagome thought.

Then she saw a woman that has her hair tied into a high pony tail.

'_Sango!'_. Kagome felt relieved because of her friend unscratch state. Sango glared at Suijin with her unwavering orbs, "You're not the real Suijin, are you? The aura that you has is the one of youkai. Stop pretending to be a God, snake....", she said with malice seeped into her voice.

Suijin smirked, "Very well then, I'll show you my real form."

Then Suijin's body started to lengthen and grew scales. He still has his human form for the upper part so that he could hold the hoko.

Sango ran towards Suijin with her wakizashi on both her hands. Suijin launched blue fire to Sango continuosly. She dodged each of them skillfully and jumped towards Suijin both her wakizashi dug themselves deeply in Suijin's shoulders. Suijin hissed in pain as Sango pulled out the Wakizashi and landed soundlessly on the ground.

_'How could a pathetic human jump as high as that?'_, Suijin thought while constantly wincing in pain. "You gonna pay for that human!", Suijin roared and sped towards Sango with the hoko pointing dangerously at her.

'_Got you!'_. She performed a very fast hand seals and whispered "**Water Style: Water Dragon Technique**".

A massive water dragon quickly made its way towards Suijin. The water god widdened his eyes in surprise. He tried to dodge but the water dragon slammed at him in full force. He shot down to the lake with a loud splash.

Meanwhile Kagome practically gaped at Sango. She beat Suijin with that giant water dragon! How could she controls elements like that? Maybe she would ask Sango when they 'survived' from Suijin.

"You're calling yourself a God? You couldn't even dodged the water, and it's your natural affinity.", said Sango quietly. Suijin launched of the water, his eyes red in anger. He turned into a massive white snake that hissing menacingly at Sango.

Sango narrowed her eyes and then sheated her twin wakizashi. She put them inside her leather bag. Then she reached inside her shirt and pulled something. It was a red chain necklace. There are many things attached to the chain, but Kagome couldn't see them clearly. Sango pulled one of the things as it glowed bright orange. When the glow died, at Sango's hands there was a long katana. Its blade was clear silver and the hilt was black and red. The guard shaped like 5 pointed star.

"_**Kyohaku-hime**_(star princess). _**Tougetsuei**_(Moon Tower)!", Sango shouted and swang her katana in an arc in front of her. A tower of hundreds electric blue crescent moon forming into existence. With a single flick of the katana, the crescent moon shot forward one by one in lightning speed. Suijin howled in pain as the crescent moon tore him into pieces. The fake water dragon fell into the lake in numerous splash as his body no longer in one piece. Anakoino Hoko dropped to the ground in a clang and Sango quickly picked it. She pushed Kyohaku-hime back into the chain in a bright orange light and it became a miniature again. "What a pathetic creature.."

Shippou opened his eyes painfully. He groaned as his head throbbing in pain. As his sight became clearer, he spotted someone that had her jaw on the ground. In a closer inspection, he finally realized who is it, "Kagome?"

Kagome quickly whipped her head towards Shippo, "Shippo are you okay?", asked her in a worried tone.

"Yeah. What had happened?", the fox look around and squinted his eyes to see things clearer, "Where is Suijin?"

Kagome gulped and spoke in a dry voice, "Sango beat him."

Shippo widdened his eyes and yelled, "Wow, did Sango really beat him? Cool!"

"Yes I beat him. He now has gone to where he belong.", said someone behind him.

Shippo whipped his head and spotted Sango. She was unscratched and not even a single sweat presenced on her. Her face bore no emotion. It cause a chill ran down his spine.

"Let's go find Inuyasha and that houshi.", said Sango quietly and started walking away.

Shippo and Kagome quickly went after her. Kirara in her beast form carried the two unconcious children on her back.

X-x

"Sango, we found out that the one holding the Anaikono Hoko is a fake! Here is the real one!", shouted Miroku. He held the Suijin on one of his hands.

"Kagome, are you okay?", Inuyasha asked.

"Um, yes. Thank you for worrying me."

Inuyasha blushed and folded his hands, "Keh who's worried about you?"

Sango stared at Miroku and stretched the hands that was gripping the Hoko,'' Suijin-sama, this is your Hoko. Next time don't let anyone steal it."

Suijin nodded her head, "Thank you."

As soon as she touched the Hoko she grew to the size of normal human,"Thank you for helping me get my Hoko back. That snake that stole my Hoko was a normal water snake living in the lake. He stole my holy halberd and trapped me inside a boulder.", explained the Water Goddess. "I will help you cross the lake."

She pointed her hoko towards the lake and chanted something. As soon as she finished, strong winds divided the lake into two.

Shippo stared at the lake disbelievingly and breathed, "Wow!"

Kagome's eyes fixed on Sango, _'Sango could control water too. Instead using a tool she used her hands with that weird gestures and out of nowhere that giant water dragon appeared. Who is she really?'_, thought her.

They crossed the lake, walking on the dry ground. Sango sensing Kagome still staring at her. Without looking at the priestess Sango asked, "Kagome-san, is there something on my face? You looks like you got something to say."

Kagome snapped out of her little thoughts and laughed nervously, "Ahaha, nothing! I just wondering how could you form a water dragon with that weird hand motions."

"Seals."

"Eh what?"

"It's not just hand motions, it was seals that were necessary to form jutsu."

"Oh", Kagome nodded in understanding, _'Sou ka, that weird dragon was a jutsu or whatever it is, and what is that sword? She pulled it out from her necklace and it turned into one super big sword! There's so many things that we don't know about Sango.'_. She glanced at Sango with a determine face_, 'I need to find out'_

X-x

"Thank you so much for saving my son and the village!", shouted Nanushi with teary eyes.

"Yeah, you should say your Servant's son.", said Inuyasha smugly.

Nanushi looked panicked and then said, "Please don't say that to the villagers! I would give you a cart full of gifts!"

"Ho ho ho, thank you Nanushi-sama!", yelled Miroku. He has the biggest business smile plastered on his face.

X-x

A little girl was panting and breathing heavily. She sat with her back leaned to one of the trees. Deep in the woods.

Her eyes were red and puffed for crying all night. "Mother, Father, everyone....", She sobbed and buried her head in to her knees, "Please save Rin.."

X-x

Sorry for the late chapter

I'm really busy! School's hell!

Again, REVIEW!


End file.
